


With A Heigh-Ho, The Wind And The Rain

by El Staplador (orphan_account)



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare, Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain is on the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Heigh-Ho, The Wind And The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azpidistra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azpidistra/gifts).



Rain was on the way, rain from the east. Feste could smell it dancing on the breeze, sweeping in over the sea. Rain coming, and who or what might be coming with it, well, that was a thought that made him smile.

Usually, he would shut the casement tight against the rain, and lie in bed and listen to it patter on the window. 

Not tonight. Tonight was Midsummer and, though no man with any sense would leave his window open with rain coming, let alone on Midsummer Night, Feste was a fool, and glad enough to welcome Robin Goodfellow.


End file.
